Always Expect the Unexpected
by I Am The Wind
Summary: It could be your typical fanfic about Drew and Piper...but it's not. Somehow, through a series of strange and rather insane events, Piper gets to know more about the girl whom she thought was simply a heartless slut. And somehow, this girl ends up being the only person she has left after everybody else doesn't seem to care anymore. This is not a girlxgirl pairing. please review!


PIPER & DREW FANFIC

She'd had enough. Piper knew that she wouldn't last much longer, and that her walls were crumbling. As she lay in her (uncomfortable) bed in the Aphrodite cabin, her thoughts sprinted through her head like a hamster in a hamster wheel. Piper had cried so much that she was positive that her tear ducts had dried and shriveled. Too much crying and moping nowadays.

And it was all because of that…boy. That thing, that infernal son of a gorgon…Urgh. He'd cheated on her and it had hurt so bad that she'd fallen into a serious state of depression. But now Piper knew what she needed—space (and a place to scream).

Sighing dully, she flung back the covers (it was to hot anyway) and grabbed Katropis from underneath her pillow.

Armed with her trusty looking glass/dagger, and in nothing other than her t-shirt and shorts, she left her cabin and walked down towards the beach. To her surprise, someone was already there. The figure was seated in the sand, gazing at the waves. Bottles and pop cans littered the area around them.

Piper stared for a moment, shocked before stumbling down to sit beside the other person. It was Drew. But it was a different Drew… no makeup. And she looked like she was in her PJ's too, just a tank top and small shorts. In her loose grip hung a beer bottle.

Drew didn't acknowledge her presence at all, even when Piper opened her mouth to talk—but thought better of it and closed her mouth with a click. So they sat there, silent. Piper's thoughts were whirring once she got over the fact that she was sitting next to her sworn enemy (who wasn't being mean or insulting at all). So…Jason cheated on her, with some Venus slut. Did that mean that she wasn't good enough for him? That she wasn't smart enough, not even pretty enough? Was it even worth living to see another day anymore?

Then the tears started streaming down her smooth cheeks, but Piper couldn't care less. She didn't care that she was letting Drew (!) see her cry, she didn't care that she was letting the girl who hated her most watch her sob and blubber her brains out.

Piper felt the coldness of betrayal seep through her veins, felt the pain and loss of losing her entire world in just a few days. Now that she thought about it, the shock was only just crashing down on her, keeping her from breathing.

Piper cried so hard (apparently the shock had re-opened her previously dead tear ducts) she started hiccupping halfway through. Then she slumped sideways onto the sand and gradually, her sobs subsided. The cold was turning into numbness, and Piper truly believed that there wasn't any reason to go on.

But then she remembered the girl sitting beside her. Drew hadn't reacted, hadn't done anything…weird. The strangeness of the whole situation was enough to bring Piper back to her senses. She sat back up again, wiped the tears from her face, and resolved not to cry…ever again. Besides, crying showed weakness. So Piper wouldn't cry anymore.

Suddenly Drew spoke. "Trust me hon, it hurts like hell. And the worst part is, whoever hurt you takes a chunk of your heart with them when they leave. But they never give it back." Piper stared, blood-shot eyes wide. "Wha-?" Drew cut her off. "When I came here…I got a boyfriend. He was the nicest, kindest person I'd ever known. And I really loved him…" she murmured.

Drew's face hardened. "I left for the summer, to go visit my cousins. It was a mistake, seeing as how they hate me. When I got back, I saw the guy I loved making out with someone else. So I decided to never trust anyone again. The pain was just too much." She took a deep breath.

"So I thought, 'breaking hearts is better than being broken yourself.' And when I became head counselor—when the only person who ever cared about me died—I didn't want anyone else to go through what I did. So I made the right of passage thing. But then you came. With your perfect life and perfect friends…I was jealous. And now I have no idea why the hades I'm telling you all this, but you need to understand. I'm not the heartless slut everyone thinks I am. I just built up my walls because I didn't want anyone else to hurt me, to make me weak."

Drew clenched the bottle in her hand so hard that her knuckles glowed white. Silence. Utter and complete silence.

Piper didn't know that Drew felt this way. She didn't know that Drew had gone through that. "I'm sorry." Piper muttered, resting her chin on her knees. Drew laughed dryly. "Hon, don't apologize. If anything, I'm the one who needs to apologize." Piper stared at Drew, shock etched in her face. "You're high, aren't you? Or drunk? Oh gods, please tell me you're not on crack. Yes. You are, you're on drugs!" She decided.

The other girl snickered. "Oh, you crack me up dumpster queen. I may be a little tipsy (Here Piper threw Drew an incredulous look)…okay, I'm almost wasted." She admitted. "But I can still understand you and give you –hic- counseling" Drew slurred her words slightly. "And I'm –hic- sorry." Piper grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Drew! The real Drew! Speak to me!" Drew just laughed and hiccupped again. Finally Piper stopped and flopped back down onto the soft sand. "I still can't believe it. He just eff-ing cheated on me. And I thought he was different. Completely different! I was honestly stupid enough to believe that he wouldn't trample on my heart and run it through with a gladius! AAAH! FML!" After her outburst Drew snickered again. "Trust me darling, my whole life is like that. Sometimes it feels like one big mistake. I don't have any real friends, I don't have anyone who really loves me, and yesterday I tried to kill myself." Piper gasped while Drew scowled. "It didn't work. The pills weren't strong enough—What?" She said, only just noticing the stunned look on the other girl's face. Suddenly Piper was angry. "You were given life for a reason, Drew. Life is only precious 'cause it ends! You can't just throw it away like that! And what the hades were you thinking? I can't believe your nerve! It doesn't matter that you don't have friends! You just ***the Greek equivalent for the f-word*** live with it!" When Piper stopped to take a breath her chest was heaving. She stared, rather furiously, at a somewhat shocked/irritated Drew. Drew glared. "Nobody gave a damn, all right? Nobody would have cared." She snapped. Piper's gaze instantly softened. "Sorry." She muttered. "But you still shouldn't have done that…and don't you dare try it ever again!"

"Fine."

"Good."

They sat for a while, not saying anything, simply enjoying the silence, the peace. The quiet. Then Drew held out her beer bottle to Piper, who looked at it skeptically. Oh, what the hades. You only lived once. So she accepted the bottle and drunk, draining more than half of it in seconds. And it felt good, the burning feeling. The alcohol trickled down her throat leaving a fiery trail. Drew and Piper sat in silence, finishing off the many, many bottles that Drew had brought. It wasn't long until they were completely wasted. Piper hiccupped. "You know…they're all like that –hic- aren't they? All cheating bas –hic- tards." Drew nodded. "Yeah…-hic- they all don't give a They think they can just –hic- mess around –hic- with us. But they don't care at –hic- all."

"Except for Percy and Leo."

A small smile graced Drew's drunken face as she heard Piper's words.

"Yeah. Except Percy and…Leo…."

Piper peered at the other girl. Despite being seriously drunk, she could still tell when someone had certain…stirrings for another person. Hey, she was a daughter of the goddess of love (fat lot of good that had done her) and beauty (well, if she didn't have love, at least she'd be one of the most gorgeous teens to walk the planet—wait. It seems that being wasted makes Piper a little more self-centered. Oh joy.). Oh my gods above, could Drew possibly like…maybe even love…Leo?

"Drew."

"Hmmmm-hic-mm?"

"Do you like Leo?"

"Yes…" she cooed. "I love Leo. He's so sweet and funny and gentle and nice and –CRAP!" Drew sat up and stared at Piper, a horrified expression on her face.

"I did not just tell you all of that."

"Oh yes you did!" Piper grinned evilly.

What an interesting night this was turning out to be…


End file.
